fandom_bdamanfandomcom-20200223-history
BLACK DIAMOND (Song)
BLACK DIAMOND is a insert song from Shugo Chara! and it sung by Nana Mizuki. Track List * BLACK DIAMOND (Major Version) * BLACK DIAMOND (Indie Version) * BLACK DIAMOND (Major Instrumental Version) * BLACK DIAMOND (Indie Instrumental Version) Lyric |-|Kanji = 一番のねがいごと　教えて －あなたのほしいもの－ ボリューム振り切れるほど強く 大きな声で　叫んでみて 太陽が目覚めぬうちに 始めよう　世界は 光につきまとう影と踊る そう　君の手をとって さぁ　何が欲しいの？　何を求めるの？ 集めた輝き　その手のひらに すべてすくいとる　汚れた夜空に 黒いダイヤモンド　ブラックダイヤモンド 震える手で　祈りを捧げて －アナタノホシイモノ－ 意思のない人形のようじゃね 涙だって流せない 傷ついても　嘘だらけでも 決して　屈しない 本物だけが　輝いてる 見えない力に逆らって さぁ　何を歌うの？　何を信じるの？ 迷っているだけじゃ　ガラクタになる すべてふりきって　歪んだ夜空に 黒いダイヤモンド　ブラックダイヤモンド さぁ　何が欲しいの？　何を求めるの？ 集めた輝き　その手のひらに すべてすくいとる　ねじれる夜空に 黒いダイヤモンド　ブラックダイヤモンド |-|Romaji = ichiban no negaigoto oshiete anata no hoshii mono boryuumu furikireru hodo tsuyoku ookina koe de sakendemite taiyou ga mezamenu uchi ni hajimeyou sekai wa hikari ni tsukimatou kage to odoru sou kimi no te o totte saa nani ga hoshii no nani o motomeru no atsumeta kagayaki sono te no hira ni subete tsukuitoru yogoreta yozora ni kuroi daiyamondo BLACK DIAMOND furueru te de inori o sasagete anata no hoshii mono ishi no nai ningyou no you ja ne namida datte nagasenai kizutsuite mo uso darake demo kesshite kusshinai honmono dake ga kagayaiteiru mienai chikara ni sakaratte saa nani o utau no nani o shinjiru no mayotteiru dake ja garakuta ni naru subete furikitte yuganda yozora ni kuroi daiyamondo BLACK DIAMOND saa nani ga hoshii no nani o motomeru no atsumeta kagayaki sono te no hira ni subete tsukuitoru nejireru yozora ni kuroi daiyamondo BLACK DIAMOND |-|English = Tell me, the object of your greatest desire “The thing you want the most” Let's try and shout out its name With a voice so loud it’ll break maximum volume. Now let's begin before the sun comes out The world dances with The shadow that accompanies the light I shall take your hand (and say). “So what is it that you want? What is it that you seek? "Those hands that have been gathering some glitter They were scraping everything from this tarnished night sky Oh dark diamond, black diamond. Now say your prayers with your shaky hands “The thing you want the most” You're like a worthless doll, aren't you? You don't even shed tears. No matter how much you are hurt or be lied to Don't you ever give in Only the original shall eventually come to shine Repelling the unseen energy. "So what are you gonna sing? What do you believe in?" Hesitation will turn you into garbage So shake free from everything else in this distorted night sky Oh black diamond, black diamond. "So what is it that you want? What is it that you seek?" Those hands that have been gathering some glitter They were scraping everything from this twisted night sky Oh black diamond, black diamond. Trivia * BLACK DIAMOND was first used as an insert song in the anime in episode 39. Two versions of the song have been recorded (The Major and Indies versions). The song is sung as Nana's character in the series, Utau Hoshina. The song is used in the series to lure little kids from their homes in the middle of the night and steal their X-Eggs. Category:Songs Category:Insert Songs Category:Music